hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Itzel Wilkins
Itzel Wilkins is a 17-year-old member of Ravenclaw. She is in her 6th year. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Itzel Indiana Wilkins was born on August 4, 1997 to Erma Wilkins and Sen Wilkins. Sen was a pureblood Ravenclaw, and Erma was a muggle deejay, who liked to spin tracks and make remixes of songs. Sen had a huge interest in the music Erma played, and they met at a party that Erma was deejaying at. Because of the area around them, Erma and Sed fell in love, and made out. After the party ended, they realized they really did love each other, and Sed proposed to Erma. They had Itzel, who enjoyed listening to the music Erma played at a young age. She started muggle school, where she met Liam Sherwood, Allyson Lowere, Shelia Applbaum, and Arthur Freeman. They became her best friends, and she would do everything with them. The next year, they all were in the same class yet again, which made them very happy. During a field trip, they noticed a strange light, and followed it. The light led them to a weird tree, and out of curiosity, they touched it. This tree cursed all five of them, giving them telekinectic abilities. The tree also gave the five of them their wands, and Itzel was the first to receive hers. Once she got home, she showed her parents her wand, which made both of them shocked. Sen had a private conversation with Itzel, saying that she was a wizard like him, and that one day, she would go some place extraordinary, but she couldn't tell her mother about this, because she wouldn't believe Itzel. Itzel agreed to keep quiet, and she and Sen didn't tell Erma about magic. The next year of school, Arthur had to leave for Durmstrang Institute, and Shelia had to leave for Beauxbatons Academy, therefore, Allyson, Liam, and Itzel behind. This made Itzel and her friends upset, and as much as they tried to keep their friendship strong, it didn't work. Itzel's life fell apart the summer before going to Hogwarts. Death Eaters were attacking Birchwood, and Sen knew how to make sure how to keep everyone safe. He succeeded in getting rid of the Death Eaters, but it took Sen's life with it. Sen's death made Erma extremely depressed, and she stopped deejaying altogether, and began to drink heavily. Itzel's mother soon became an alcoholic, which made Itzel very sad. Thankfully, she found her comfort in listening to Erma's old tracks, which were mostly dupstep, and reading fantasy books. Itzel loved fantasy books, as they were more interesting than realistic fiction. Just as school was about to start, Itzel received her letter to Hogwarts, and was forced to tell her mother about the letter. Erma was enraged, and refused to allow her to sign up for Hogwarts. Luckily, Itzel was taken there by Matthew Jones, the head of Ravenclaw House. Itzel was sorted into Ravenclaw by the Sorting Hat, which made her shocked, because she didn't think she was smart. About a week after she'd been sorted, she, Liam, and Itzel were reunited with Arthur and Shelia by Rebekah Prentice, Russel Prentice, and Reynaldo Prentice. They asked the five kids what had happened that night they'd recieved their wands, and they were forced to tell. Rebekah, Russel, and Reynaldo knew they had to keep an eye on the five kids, because they were possessing telekinectic abilities. Itzel didn't care much about her abilities, though, as she was more interested in music, even though she wasn't allowed to have phones and headphones in Hogwarts. During her sixth year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament occurred, and Itzel met Lucas Deming, a student from Durmstrang Institute. She learned that he was part of a band called Starcrossed, and he performed for muggles, which made Itzel super interested in him, because being part of a band had been her dream. Lucas asked to the Yule Ball, and she accepted, hoping to learn more about him. Unfortunatley, during the third event of the Tournament, Liam was killed by Voldemort, which saddened Itzel. She wasn't as sad as most of the other people who knew Liam, but she decided to join Dumbledore's Army in his army anyway. Personality Itzel is sassy, and rather rebellious. She likes to be sarcastic a lot of the time, and she is very up-to-date on muggle style and technology. She isn't one of the smartest Ravenclaws, but she still gets Straight O's, which she doesn't care about much. She has a huge passion for music, and hopes to be a deejay for muggles when she graduates, because it's something that makes her happy. Looks Itzel has long, wavy brown hair, which is dyed red, and brown eyes. She doesn't like wearing the Hogwarts robes very much, and will often be seen in muggle clothes instead. Wand Itzel received her wand when she was in first grade. It is made of birch, magenta colored, 10 inches long, has gold inscriptions across it, and has a phoenix feather core. Alliances *Liam Sherwood *Allyson Lowere *Arthur Freeman *Shelia Applbaum *Lucas Deming (Crush) Enemies *Phoenix Greene *Neil Fallon *Colton Davis Abilities/Traits *Itzel is a Ravenclaw. *Itzel is a half-blood. *Itzel loves reading fantasy books. *Itzel's favorite music is dubstep. *Itzel has an attitude. *Itzel loves listening to music. *Itzel gets Straight O's. *Itzel is a musician. *Itzel is a member of Dumbledore's Army. *Itzel's patronus is a wolf. *Itzel knows how to deejay. Gallery Itzel Wand.png|Itzel's Wand Itzel02.jpg Itzel03.jpg Itzel04.jpg Itzel05.jpg Itzel06.jpeg Itzel Patronus.jpg|Itzel's Patronus, a wolf. Category:Halfblood Category:Female Category:Ravenclaw Category:Student Category:British Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Musician Category:Straight O Student Category:Seventeen Category:Dueling Club member Category:Dumbledore's Army Member